Sam's Self Destruct
by yurisnow
Summary: Sam hadn't been acting like himself for the past couple of weeks. But something was just…I don't know. Off. I couldn't place my finger on it until it was almost too late. Will I  be able to figure out what's wrong before it's too late? - Complete
1. I knew something was wrong

**Author's Note: **So Fuzzball457 asked someone to pick up this story idea. So, me being nice and thinking it was a pretty good story idea and I decided to picked it up.

Now, Sam hasn't been himself. He's been eating less and less to the point where he's hiding it from Dean that he's pretty much eating nothing. Dean is 17 and Sam is 13.

I won't get into much more detail because I want you to find out as I go :P

Now, let's get started.

XxXxXx

It was one of those things. One of those things that I should have noticed earlier. A lot earlier. If I had noticed earlier, then this wouldn't have happened. Sam would be alright. Sam would be his normal self. Dad wouldn't be mad at me or be feeling guilty. I wish I would have noticed. Dad isn't the only one feeling guilty. I'm right along with him.

Now, you may be asking why I'm talking about this. Now Sam had been acting like himself for the past couple of weeks. But something was just… I don't know. Off. I couldn't place my finger on it until it was almost too late.

Instead of leaving you in the dark, I'll go ahead and tell the story.

XxXxXx

I glanced over at Sam. "Aren't you going to eat that?"

Sam looked at his food and pushed it towards me. "Nah, go ahead and eat it."

"Alright, thanks," I took the sandwich that Sam hadn't touched. Taking a bite, I said, "You know, you're missing out on a lot of good stuff."

"Yeah, whatever," Sam shrugged.

I looked at my brother weird swallowing my food. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Sam got up from the table and got his backpack. We were living in a motel. Like always. Dad was away on a hunt. He said it would take him four to six weeks to complete. So, he rolled us in the nearest school called Smith High School. It was a tiny school where everyone knew everyone and the new kids stood out. Hence, Sam and I.

It was about two weeks into the possible six that we were staying here. I hated it. I hated going to school. I hated having to get up so early. I hated having to socialize with people I didn't know. Sam on the other hand, he loved it. I will never fully understand my little brother. Why he loved school so much. Maybe it was because he could get away from all the hunting. I knew Sam wasn't a fan of it. Unlike me. I loved to hunt. I loved the rush and the adrenaline that hunting gave you. Yeah, there were some days when I didn't want to kill or salt and burn the bastard but still, everyone has those days? Right?

Sam started to do his homework like a good little school boy. I on the other hand, didn't want to do my homework. So therefore, I wasn't going to do it. My classes weren't bad. Taking Algebra Two, Biology, American Folklore (that class was a joke. None of the lore was correct), and American History. The high school was on a block schedule so I only had four classes a day. That was awesome. The one flaw? They were all ninety minutes long. Now that, was boring as hell.

"How's the homework c'min along?" I asked Sam who was sitting on his bed. He looked tiny in the bed. Almost too tiny to be thirteen.

"Good," Sam responded clearly too involved in his homework to say anything else.

"Whatever," I muttered turning on the TV.

XxXxXx

I was sitting in American Folklore class listening to some story about a women who saw a Mammoth even years after they had become instinct. She had told her husband but he didn't believe her. The mammoth had attacked them in the night killing her husband. She fled with her babe in her arms. She found another tribe of people and told them what happened. They made holes in the ice hoping the mammoth would fall into the water and drown. The mammoth did that but only came back out of the water. The tribe people were frightened when it came up to them. As the tribe people stood frozen in fear, the women saw a boy come out with a bladder of a moose on his head. He called upon his grandmother who gave him a special bow and arrow. The boy killed the Mammoth and he became the leader of his tribe.

I had sat there and listened to the folktale. I was rather bored having heard that before. Dad had taught us that folklore when I was eight and Sammy was four. For me, this class was even more of a blow off class then what people thought it was.

"Dean what do you think about this story?" The teacher asked just as my eyes closed – teachers loved to call on me as soon as I closed my eyes.

"I think the man was crazy not to believe his wife," I responded. I would have said something smartass-ey but Dad had told me no smartass remarks in class. 'Cuz apparently that was bad or something. It wasn't like I was breaking the law right now with a gun in my backpack.

The teacher nodded calling on someone to get their opinion.

XxXxXx

It was the last class of the day and I was so ready to go home. I was sitting in American History learning about the Civil War. The funny thing is about this class, the teachers never tell you about all the ghost and lore during those times. They only tell you about the battles and nothing else. No ghosts, no demons, no shifters, no anything supernatural.

The teacher was droning on and on about the Civil War when the bell rang. I was one of the first people out of the room. The teacher said something about homework that I wasn't going to do.

I scanned the hallway looking for Sam. I did that everyday no matter what time of day it was. If I saw him, I knew he was alright. If I didn't, I knew something had happened. But, there was that one instance when I didn't see him so I went to find him and he was staying after to get some help. I chuckled thinking about that how I had pretty much ran all over the school looking for him and there he was. Sitting in his math class getting extra help. I spotted Sam talking to some kid. I went up to them. "Hey Sammy," I said as both Sam and the kid looked up at me.

"Hey Dean," Sam mumbled. "I gotta go Jeff, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, see you Sam," The kid, I guess Jeff was his name, walked away catching up with some other kid.

"How was your day?" I asked as we walked through the halls. I looked at Sam's face. His cheeks were drawn in and he looked pale. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sam muttered brushing off my concern.

"Alright, whatever you say," I sarcastically muttered back. I didn't believe him. Not one bit. But, if Sam said he was alright, then he had to be okay. He would tell me if something was wrong? Right? Or at least that's what I hopped.


	2. 2:30 AM

**Author's Note: **Thanks for everyone who has been reading this. Here's chapter two. Maybe some of your questions will be answered. Who knows :]

Only way to find out is to read :]

XxXxXx

It all unfolded at two-thirty in the morning that next day. I should have seen it coming. But, I didn't. I wish I would have. Then Sam would be okay. Then Sam wouldn't be in the state he was right now.

XxXxXx

It was only eight when Sam went to bed. We usually stated up late and watched the cartoons that were on late at night. Not tonight. He decided to go to bed earlier than usual. Like a lot earlier. I wouldn't have had a second thought about it if Sam had been acting normal. However, since he was acting stranger and looked paler than usual, I thought something was wrong. At that point, I wish that I would have pressured Sam to tell me what was wrong.

"Sam, you're not alright. Tell me what's going on." I said when Sam announced he was going to bed.

"I'm fine Dean. Leave me alone," Sam shrugged off the hand that had landed on his shoulder.

"Whatever," I said as Sam got dressed in his usual sweatpants and tee-shirt for bed. I watched him in the reflection of the TV the whole time. I saw how sluggish his movements were. I noticed how he seemed out of breath at the task of just putting on his clothes. I was about to open my mouth and tell him something when he caught me watching him. He glared at me and went to brush his teeth.

About ten minutes later, Sam was in bed and was out when his head hit the pillow. I watched the small chest of my little brother raise and fall. My gaze turned to Sam's backpack. I got up and brought it over to where I was watching TV. I opened it and poured out everything that was in it.

I shifted through it trying to find out what was wrong with Sammy. I flipped through all of his textbooks. They didn't have a single piece of paper in them. Not one. Which was very opposite of me. I had papers stuffed in all books. I then picked up his binders and began to shift through those. I looked at his tests and homework grades. Much better than mine. Well, then again, I didn't actually _do _my homework so that may be why. I looked through every binder and found nothing. I figured it would be easy considering that everything was neat and organized. But then again, it was Sam. If Sam didn't want anything found, he would hide it pretty well.

I sat on the floor thinking about where he would hide something. Sometimes I thought I knew my brother pretty well. Other times I didn't. Like right now. I didn't know my brother at all. I didn't know where he would hide something.

I picked up his backpack again and searched the other pockets. I found some loose papers and the motel key. I found the number to the Impala, Bobby's number, Pastor Jim's number, and various other people who were close to us and would help if anything went wrong.

I ran my hand through my hair frustrated. Why couldn't I find anything? Maybe Sammy hadn't been writing anything down. Maybe he didn't want anyone to know at all. Maybe there really was nothing wrong with him...

No. There was. He wasn't eating. He was paler than usual. His movements were slower. He was easily out of breath. There had to be something wrong. But what?

I wanted to hit myself. I was his brother. I was suppose to know what was wrong with him. I was suppose to take care of him. Dad would be pissed if he found out something had happened to Sammy and I couldn't take care of him or I hadn't found out fast enough.

I glanced up at the clock. It was close to ten. I had been digging through Sam's stuff for the past hour and a half. I sighed, putting it back the way it had been before. I placed his backpack in the exact same position that I had found it.

I sat back down on the couch. I didn't want to go to bed. I wasn't tired. I also wouldn't be able to sleep with the thoughts of Sam running through my head. I sighed turning on the TV.

XxXxXx

"Go away," I muttered rolling over so I would have my back to what was bothering me.

"Dean," I heard a groan.

I immediately jumped out of bed. I had somehow ended up in bed. I guess I had fallen asleep watching TV and had unconsciously gone to bed. I looked at Sam. He was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. "Sammy? What's wrong?"

"Dean," He moaned again.

I knelt in front of Sam. "Sammy, you have to tell me what's wrong." I placed my hand on his shoulder and his shirt was wet from sweat. I lifted his face to see that it was also wet from sweat and his eyes had a far off look in them.

"Dean..." He moaned again holding his head even tighter.

"Sammy, talk to me. What's wrong?" I was getting scared now. Not a lot scared me but when Sam was in trouble, I would become terrified.

"I feel..." Just then, Sam toppled over going limp.

"Sam? Sammy?" I shook his shoulder trying to wake him up. "Sam!" I started to shout started to panic. I closed my eyes for a moment. I needed to calm down. Think. What would a hunter do? Get help. I couldn't leave Sam here. I saw the phone on the side table right in front of me. I dialed 911. "Dispatch, what is your emergency?"

"My brother, he just fell to the ground unconscious." I breathed into the phone. Keeping my eye on Sam.

"Where are you?" The dispatcher asked. I gave her the address to the motel we were staying in. "Alright, an ambulance is on the way. I'll stay online until they get there."

"Please, tell them to hurry."


	3. My responsibility

I hoped that it wouldn't have led to this. I wished I would have paid more attention to what he was going through. I wish Dad would have been here to help. I wished that we wouldn't have ended up in that ambulance. I wished that I knew what to do...

XxXxXx

I stayed by Sam the whole time. I kept on hand on the phone and another on my brother's neck to check his pulse. He was still alive. The dispatcher talked to me. Asking for my name age and Sammy's. I gave her everything. But I used the last name Dad used to sign us up school. She talked to me. Talking gibberish. She tried to get me to tell some personal facts that I didn't want to tell her. I guess she understood.

"C'mon," I muttered to myself but the phone was by my mouth.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Where the hell are they?" I asked half to myself, half to her.

I heard some talking on the other end of the phone. My gaze turned down to Sam when I heard him cough. It meant he was somewhat alright. He was comatose but at least he was still alive. I realized my hand had left his neck where I had been finding his pulse. I my hand balled into a fist with my fingernails digging into my skin.

"They're almost there," She said as I heard the sirens.

"Thank God, they're here." I heard her say she wished me the best of luck and I heard her hang the phone up. I mimicked her as the paramedics knocked on the door. I jumped up forgetting that Sam had been resting in my lap. I muttered a sorry and went to open the door. I saw two middle aged men. One was oriental and the other was white.

"Where is he?" The white one asked.

"Over here," I led them to him.

"What happened?" The oriental one asked as they both kneeled down beside Sam.

"He woke me up about fifteen minutes ago. He was clutching his head and moaning my name. He was covered in sweet and then he fell over. I'm not sure why."

He nodded as I talked. They were bother working on him. Checking various things and I didn't even know what they were doing. They didn't say anything to me. They both muttered to each other leaving me out of the loop. I wanted to know what was going on. I needed to know. He was my little brother. I was suppose to know what was going on with him and they weren't telling me. I was about to open my mouth and say something when the white paramedic looked up at me. "We have to take him to the hospital. Are your parents here?"

I shook my head. "Dad's away on business and mom's dead." I said. The paramedic nodded standing up. He went and got the stretcher. The oriental guy stayed by Sam's side. Where I should be instead of him. White - I decided to call him because I didn't know his name - came back with the stretcher. They both put Sam on the stretcher strapping him down.

Guy - the oriental one - turned to me. "Are you coming?"

"Yes," I said slipping on my shoes and grabbing my wallet.

"Then c'mon, we need to get him there," Guy said. I followed them and they loaded Sam into the ambulance.

I sat on a bench in there holding Sammy's hand. Thoughts were running through my head and I didn't notice that they put an oxygen mask on his face. I didn't notice they tried to remove my grip from Sam. Only thing that I noticed were the thoughts running through my head.

_What's wrong with him?_

_Did I do this?_

_Where's Dad?_

_Why didn't I notice this before?_

_I wonder if this has anything to do with his loss of appetite..._

_Why did this start all of a sudden...?_

_What will Dad say when he finds out about Sam?_

_Sam's not goi-_

_No I won't think like that. It won't happen._

_Sammy's strong._

_He'll pull through._

_Why do I feel so guilty?_

My train of thought continued like that. My face was on Sam the whole time. I studied his closed eyes and the condensation that appeared on the oxygen mask with every breath he pushed out of his mouth. I was only brought out of my faze when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Guy watching me. "I'm guessing you're older?"

"Yeah," I nodded turning my gaze back to Sam.

"How much?"

"Four years. I'm seventeen Sammy's thirteen." I said not looking back up at Guy.

"I see." Guy was thinking how he thought they were a little young to be living by themselves but that wasn't Guy's problem. He was only suppose to make sure they got to the hospital alright. After that, he would probably never see them again.

"It's my responsibility." I muttered watching Sam breath.

"What is?" Guy asked curious to what I had to say.

"I was suppose to watch him. To make sure nothing happened. To make sure that he was alright. I failed that. He isn't alright." I muttered shaking my head slowly and taking my free hand and running it through my hair. I looked down at it and saw the blood on it. I quickly hid my hand. Guy and Steve - I learned his name was Steve later on - had more important things to worry about then my tiny cuts on my hand.

"He'll be alright." The ambulance came to a stop and Guy put his hand on my shoulder again. I took everything I had not to attack him even though I knew he meant no harm. It was my hunter instincts overcoming me. "Can you get out please? We need to get him into the emergency room."

I got out and watched as they ran Sammy into the emergency room. I wanted to follow. I wanted to go in there so bad. I didn't know what they were going to do with Sam. I wanted to make sure they were going to do anything that would hurt him.

I followed them slowly. I took a seat facing the doors to the room where they had wheeled Sam into. I sat there thinking, hoping that Sam would be alright.


	4. The pain of waiting

Waiting was the worst. It was the one part everyone hated. But me? It was worse of all. All the what-if's kept running through my mind. I wish I could have changed everything. I wish I could have been there. I wish we weren't in the situation we were in...

XxXxXx

Glancing around the waiting room, I saw there wasn't a lot of people around. There was maybe three, four other people. Other than that, I was by myself instead of in a waiting room full of people. I preferred that. It meant I didn't have to control my emotions as hard as I needed to if people were in the room.

I glanced at the clock. It was already four in the morning. An hour and a half had passed since Sam first woke me up. I balled my fists again at the thought of failing Sammy. I felt my finger nails dig into the palm of my hand. I placed my balled fists on either side of my face. My elbows rested on my knees and I was staring at a square in-between my feet.

It took everything I had not to lose what little control on my emotions. Thinking about my little Sammy laying in the emergency room being poked at by doctors made me mad. I wanted to be the one patching him back up. But no, the doctors had to. If I couldn't patch him back up why couldn't I at least be by his side? It wasn't like I was going to hurt the doctors or anything.

Wait, I might just hurt the doctors depending on what they were doing to Sam. It was probably better that I was out here instead of back there with Sam. I would only prolong the help he needed.

XxXxXx

I felt my head bob down and realized that I had fallen asleep. I had somehow ended up leaning against the chair with my chin leaning against my chest and my arms crossed over my chest. I hadn't realized that I had shifted positions. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was five. Why hadn't I been called back for Sam? What was going on?

I stood up and looked around. There was only one other person in the waiting room. Everyone else had been taken care of but me. Why? It didn't seem very fair. I spotted a nurse standing at a counter. I walked over. "Um I was wondering if you could tell me how my brother is doing."

The nurse turned around. "Who's your brother?"

"Sam Matthews." I said remembering the last name Dad had told us to use.

The nurse looked through her clipboard. "I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to release any information until he's been put in a room."

"Has he at least been treated yet?"

"He's in the progress of being treated. That's all I can tell you. I'm sorry," The nurse gave me an apologetic smile. I nodded at her frustrated.

After she left, I went over to the pay phone. I pulled the number of the motel dad was staying at. I slid some coins into the pay slot. I looked at the number and dialed it. A reception person answered the phone. I asked to be directed to the room of John Matthews. The reception person directed my call to Dad's room. I listened to it ring. I hoped he would answer.

Like always, I was disappointed when he didn't answered. I heard some options and then wait to leave a message after the beep. The phone beeped and I talked rapidly into the phone.

"Dad, some things wrong with Sam. I'm at the hospital right now. I had to call an ambulance... Sam's not alright. I'm not sure what's wrong. They aren't telling me anything. I don't know what to do. So whatever you're doing, if you could get here...please. I need your help Dad." I said and for the first time, I felt tears well up in my eyes. I whipped them with the back of my hand. I needed to be strong. I couldn't let all the emotion to show now. No, I had to wait until I was somewhere more private.

I spotted a coffee machine that looked like you didn't need any money for it. When I was in front of it, I noticed you didn't. "Sweet," I muttered getting myself a cup of coffee. I sipped it feeling the caffeine course through me. I smiled. This was what I needed. I went to go sit back down and wait some more.

XxXxXx

"Dean Matthews?" My head shot up. Even though I was drinking coffee, I was still falling asleep. I bounced up nearly spilling the rest of the caffeinated drink in my hand.

"How is he?" I asked walking over to the doctor before could get anything else out.

"He's stable," The doctor smiled at me. "I'm assuming you're his brother?"

I nodded. "Yessir. Can I see him?" I asked anxiously.

"Of course, right this way. However, before you see him, I would like to talk about what's wrong with him." The doctor led Dean to a hallway and stopped a couple doors down from Sam's room. This was torture for Dean. He was so close to his brother yet to far away. "Sam is suffering from malnutrition and a lack of eating. There are also marks of cuts on his wrists. I'm not sure if that's from cutting himself or something else. They look like they were not self inflicted." I knew where they were from. The last case we had worked with Dad. Sam had gotten into a fight with a ghost dog. Of course, Sam had won but with minor casualties.

"What do you mean malnutrition?" I asked confused. "When he ate, he ate healthy. He always does."

"When he ate?" The doctor asked with his brow arched.

"Yes. He had been eating less and less over the last couple of weeks." I said confused at where the doctor was going with this.

The doctor nodded. "When Sam wakes up, I'm going to have him go to a consular. I think he was depressed but for right now, we don't know why."

I nodded hearing the doctor leave me. I slowly braced myself. I closed my eyes before rounding the corner into Sam's room.


	5. Cracking

**Author's Note: **Thanks for everyone who has been reading this story! It means a lot with all the reviews I'm getting. But of course, I wouldn't be writing this story if it wasn't for **Fuzzball457** so you should thank him too :]

Oh and when Dean called John, it was like when Dean called John in the season 1 episode of Home. Just rearranged some of the words so they matched what was going on now :]

Anywho, what's been going on with Sam?

XxXxXx

The smallest _I'm sorry_ can mean so much. It can have more meaning then you think it does...

Anyone can look weak at any time. It just takes a little effort to look weak. It only takes a little effort for someone to crack. It only takes on small action for someone to get hurt. It only takes a little crack for everything to unfold...

XxXxXx

I walked into Sam's room and stopped. It was hard to see him like this. It was hard knowing I could have stopped this. Sam was covered in white. His clothes, his pillow, his blanket, his skin, and the walls around him were all white. His eyes were closed and he had several different wires poking him in various places. He had a heart monitor that went _Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep..._ and on and on like that. He had an IV and a breathing tube in his nose.

Somehow, I had ended up in the chair next to his bed. I don't remember moving over to the chair. Yet again, I had been kind of out of it since I came to the hospital. I rested my head in my hands and stared at Sam. He looked so little. So vulnerable. He didn't look like the hunter I knew he was. He didn't look like the strong little brother I knew he was. He didn't look like the smart kid I knew.

He looked weak. He looked small. He looked mortal. He looked sick.

When I heard the heart monitor slow and then go back to speed, I lost it. The wall I had been hiding my emotions behind had crumbled. It started to crack but the cracks got bigger. It was like dam. The crack was small but it spread fast. A little bit of water leaked through and then all of a sudden, all the water behind the dam exploded to burst the dam. That's what the wall was like hiding back my emotions. A couple of tears leaked and then... _bam _... I couldn't hold them back anymore.

The tears just fell. Seeing Sam like this had been the straw that broke the camel's back. Calling Dad had almost broken the dam, but Sam made the final crack. The tears that fell were tears of pain, guilt, angst, fear, anger, and many other emotions. It wasn't just Sam I was crying about. I had been keeping too many emotions bottled up for too long. Emotions from years ago, have now become unbolted.

I sat there and let the dam run dry.

XxXxXx

_"Sammy!" I shouted running after him. He was getting farther away. No matter how fast I ran. No matter how fast I tried to go, he was farther away than before. "Sammy!" I shouted again. I saw him turn his head back to face me._

_I saw his mouth move._

_I saw him disappear._

_"Sam!" I shouted looking around frantic to find any signs of where my brother went. "SAM!" I shouted again._

_I finally accepted it. He was gone._

XxXxXx

I shot up looking around. I took in my surroundings. Hospital room. Sam in the bed. Sam asleep. Heart monitor beeping. Sam breathing. I relaxed a little realizing that I had been dreaming. I ran my hand through my hair thinking about the dream. Why had I dreamt that? It didn't make sense. But yet again, our lives didn't make sense. It didn't make sense why demons, ghosts, ghouls, spirits, and everything else was real.

I released a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. I found a clock and saw that it was ten in the morning. That was when I noticed all the sounds going on around me. I heard the nurses talking; I heard the clicking of keys; I heard the running of doctors; I heard the wheels of a cart; I heard the various people talking.

What I didn't hear, was the movement in the room. I didn't hear him calling my name. I was so atoned to listening to everything else, that I didn't notice my own brother calling my name.

I turned my head back to look at Sam when I saw that he was awake. "Sam!" I exclaimed.

"Hi Dean," He muttered obviously very tired from the layers of grogginess I heard in his voice.

"Sam, I'm glad you're awake," I smiled moving the chair closer to Sam so he didn't have to talk as loud and become weaker then he already was.

"How long have I been here?" Sam asked rubbing his eyes.

"Since three this morning. Not very long," I said smoothing out the blanket.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Sam wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the wall opposite of me.

"For what?"

"For scaring you. For lying to you," Sam said turning his gaze to face mine.

I nodded knowing that this was all of an apologize I was going to get from Sam. I knew that he had just said apologized for everything right there. "It's alright Sasquatch."

Just then, a nurse came into the room. She talked to Sam about some things and then said his doctor will come see him in a couple of minutes. "No lies," I warned Sam.

"No lies." He muttered back as the doctor I had talked to earlier this morning came into Sam's room.

"I heard you're awake Sam," The doctor said. He was a tall black man. "I'm Dr. Ted Nelson. I'm your doctor until you leave the hospital. Now, we must talk about some things."


	6. No lies

The truth hurts. Sometimes it's painful. I wish I would have know. I would have tried to help Sammy. I would have been there for him. I wouldn't have let them do that to him.

XxXxXx

"Sam, could you please tell us why you weren't eating," Nelson said. He was sitting in the chair opposite of me. Sam was sitting in his bed looking at neither me or Nelson. I sat silent not wanting to scare Sam more than he was right. He had told me he would tell no lies. Well, being hunters, we had to tell _some _lies. But he knew what I meant.

Sam glanced over at me before say anything. "I wasn't hungry." He said quietly. I knew, that was a lie. He glanced over at me again and saw that I was glaring at him.

"Sam, please, tell us the truth, it'll help us treat you better," Nelson said obviously catching the glare I had sent to Sam. "Your brother here told me that you hadn't been eating and when you ate, it was healthy. He said he noticed you hadn't really been eating for the last couple of weeks. Could you please tell me why."

"No lies," I told Sam again. Sam shot me a look. He obviously didn't want anyone to know why he hadn't been eating. I'm not sure why. I don't think it had to do with hunting. I know he had started to eat less and less as soon as we started school at Smith.

Sam opened his mouth and closed it again. He opened and this time, words came out. "Kids at school were making fun of me."

I felt my hands ball up in fists again. I stuffed them in my pockets so no one saw the blood seep through the skin. "What were they saying?" Nelson asked.

Taking a deep breath, Sam continued. "They found out my mom is dead. They asked why. Then they continued to call me names. They found out my dad goes away on business a lot. They continued to call me names. They found out that Dean takes a care of me. They continued to call me names. They found out that I've been to a lot of schools and I stay in motels. They continued to call me names." I knew it was hard for Sam to say this. It must have been if all the names were playing through his head. I continued to squeeze the finger nails into the palm of my hand. I wanted to hurt the kids that had made fun of my little brother.

"What kind of names were they calling you?" Nelson asked gently. He could tell, like me, that this was hard for Sam.

Sam shook his head so his hair flew back and forth. He plastered his lips tight together. "He doesn't want to." I looked up at Nelson. He nodded.

"You don't have to tell us," Nelson patted Sam's knee. "Why did the name calling drive you not to eat?"

Sam took his left hand and ran it through his hair. "The names hurt. I became depressed and I wasn't hungry. So I didn't eat."

"I see..." Nelson said.

"When I woke Dean up. I felt so sick. My stomach hurt like I was going to throw up but there was nothing in there for me to throw up. My head was spinning. When I was getting ready for bed last night, I felt so weak. It hurt to move and I lost my breath easily. When I woke up later that night, I felt sick. Like I had said before. Then when Dean was awake and asking what was wrong, I was so overwhelmed with the pain, I just...passed out." Sam was staring into the sheets of the bed. His little fists were balled up like mine were.

I remembered that night. It scared me. I thought Sam was going to die. The night replayed in my head. It had only been last night but it felt like it was so long ago...

"That's because your body was going through withdraw. It was telling you that it was hungry and needed food. You need food for various things. Like keeping you strong, keeping your organs working, and various other things. The food gives you energy. Since you weren't eating, your body was going through a shock of no food." It made sense to me. Food equals energy. No food plus no energy equals no bodily functions.

"Oh..." Sam muttered.

"Now, you're going to have to eat again. I'm also going to send you to a consular. They will help you with the depression."

Sam opened his mouth to protest but I shot him a look that he caught. He closed his mouth and Nelson continued. "You won't be able to eat a lot of food at once because your stomach as shrunk. You're going to have to eat smoothies and things like that until your stomach can handle bigger, denser foods."

"Okay," Sam muttered.

"Now, I have to go see other patients but I'll put in that you'll get food sent up to you."

XxXxXx

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked a couple minutes after Nelson left. I was somewhat mad at Sam and then at myself. I hadn't caught on when I should have.

Sam turned his head away from me so I couldn't see his facial expression. "I didn't want to worry you." Sam murmured.

"Sammy," I got out of the chair and sat on the bed. I moved his face so he had to look at me. He was still very pale regardless of the nutrition they had been giving him. "If you would have told me, we wouldn't be here right now. Honestly, I would have been fine with you telling me. Yeah, I might have wanted to hurt a couple of kids, but I'm suppose to want to do that. I'm you're older brother. I'm suppose to protect you." I did want to hurt those kids. Very badly. I wanted to make them hurt like they had hurt Sam.

"That's why I didn't tell you," Sam pointed out. "And, I thought I was fine."

"You thought you were fine?" I raised my eye brow at Sam. "You know how important it is for hunters to eat. Anything could go wrong at any moment. What would happen if you would have passed out on a case?"

"Death," Sam rolled his eyes. "I know Dean. I know."

"Will you tell me what they said to you?"

Sam shook his head. "No."

"Alright." I nodded knowing that it would take him a while before he would want to tell me.

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"Did you tell Dad?" Sam looked up at me with his big puppy dog eyes. I couldn't lie to him with that face and he knew it.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I was scared. I didn't know what to do. So I called Dad." I looked over at Sam. "Why are you asking?"

"Because I'm right behind you." I jumped and up and turned in mid jump to see Dad standing in the doorway.


	7. Ripples

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for everyone who has been reading this. Thanks again to **Fuzzball457 **:]

Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to everyone out there!

XxXxXx

No one said anything had to be easy. No one said life was simple. Why couldn't it be?

XxXxXx

"Dad," I breathed out kind of shocked that he had actually came. I wasn't expecting him to come. Not this fast. No way. Dad never came back home until the job was finished. Even when we had been sick as dogs, Dad never, ever stayed behind if there was a case to work.

I stole a glance at Sam and I could tell he was feeling the same thing I was. I looked back at Dad. He showed no emotion. I knew the man enough to tell that he was holding it together. That he was hiding his true emotions from us. "Sammy, what have you gotten yourself into?" Dad walked towards Sam and ruffled his hair. He sat in the chair that I had occupied earlier. I scowled thinking that was my chair and I deserved it.

"Hi Dad," Sam muttered quietly. I could tell he was bracing himself just in case he was going to get in trouble. If anyone was going to get in trouble, it was going to be me.

I walked to the opposite side of the room and sat down on Sam's bed again. Sam glanced over at me when he felt the bed slightly sink. "I'm guessing you got my call." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes, that's why I'm here." Dad nodded. I looked into his eyes and could tell that he was feeling guilty and he was mad at me.

"You haven't missed much. Sam's been awake for the past two ours. We've been here since three." I said trying to get Dad to feel guilty. I knew it was bad but he needed to feel the guilt of not being there. Of not being there when we needed him. Of not being there when Sam needed him.

Dad nodded obviously catching on to what I was trying to do. Even when he wasn't hunting, his hunter instincts were always working. "What did the doctor say?"

"That Sam was suffering from malnutrition and lack of food. His body went into shock from the lack of energy he was receiving," I summed up in terms that I understood.

"Why was his body going through shock?" Dad asked.

"Because he wasn't eating."

Dad looked over at Sam. "Why weren't you eating?"

Sam looked down at the blanket. I heard the heart monitor pick up. "Dad," I warned him.

"Dean, I need to know," Dad shot back.

"Yessir," I grumbled.

Sam quietly told Dad what he had told me and Nelson. He didn't make eye contact with Dad the whole time. He looked down at his hands in his lap. I watched Dad's reactions. He didn't show much but when some did, they flickered across his face in a matter of seconds. Then, they were gone. I watched the emotions of guilt, fury, and anger. Something else crossed his face but I couldn't tell what it was. When Sam was finished, Dad sat silently. He nodded slowly thinking it through. Then, he stood up. "I'll be right back."

With that, Dad was gone.

XxXxXx

"C'mon, Sammy, you have to drink it," I said frustrated with my little brother. The one thing we bother shared was our stubbornness. We were both stubborn and it was times like this, I hated it. When I loved it was when we were working a case and we didn't want to finish it until it was done. That was the stubbornness I loved.

"Dean, I'm not hungry," Sam protested. About thirty minutes after Dad got up and left, a nurse had brought in a smoothie for Sam.

"Sam, you have to drink it. Or you're going to have to be fed through a feeding tube. You don't want that." I completely lied. They never said anything like that but I knew if it had to go that far, it would.

"No." Sam shook his head.

"Samuel Winchester, drink the damn smoothie," I growled. I never _ever _used his full name. Only on occasion when I was this mad at him.

He glared at me and picked up the smoothie. He took a drink and set it back down. "Nngg, that tastes awful." Sam groaned.

"That's what you get for not eating," I said. "It's your fault."

"Whatever," Sam said rolling his eyes.

"You know, you're gonna finish that," I said pointing to the smoothie.

"I took a drink of it," Sam said.

"God Sam, you're a pain in the ass, you know that?" I grumbled at him.

Sam smiled up at me. The first smile I had seen in a long time that was my little brother's. "Yeah I know."

XxXxXx

Sam was at the consular and I was roaming around outside. I hadn't seen Dad since he left the room. I had to leave the room for some reason. Not sure why. I guess because Sam wouldn't tell as much if I was there. I knew differently. If I was in there, Sam would open up more. He would pretend it was only the two of us in the room.

I sighed looking at a pond. There were a couple people sitting at the pond but no one of them paid any attention to me. Just the way I liked it. I hated being the center of attention. Especially at school.

I sat down right on the edge of the pond and held my head in my hands. I had been doing that a lot. Not sure why. Maybe it was the only thing I knew that would hold me together. I looked out across the water. I watched the ripples flow across the pond. I saw them become larger and larger. They flowed across the pond like they didn't have another care in the world.

I lifted my head and stiffened when I heard someone walking behind me. I recognized the footsteps. I knew them very well. I turned my head around and saw him sit down next to me. I looked up at him and met his eyes.

"We need to talk."


	8. Too caught up

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! Oh and thanks **Fuzzball457** :]

It's Christmas eve and I don't think I'll be able to update tomorrow. Y'all understand right? I mean it's Christmas :3 To everyone out there, Merry Christmas!

XxXxXx

Words hurt. They heart more than people think they do. Sometimes they aim for them to hurt. Sometimes they forget what an impact words can have on someone.

XxXxXx

I felt chills go through me when I heard the words come out of Dad's mouth. When he said _"We need to talk,"_ It was never, ever a good thing. It usually ended up with me getting yelled at for something I couldn't help. Or it ended up with the two of us in a shouting match. I couldn't get into too much trouble seeing we were sitting at a pond in hospital courtyard. There were people around us. Not many, but there were people who could witness this. Even if they did decide to pay attention to us, it would only look like we were having a nice little conversation.

"Yes?" I asked as Dad sat down next to me. He put his elbows on his knees and left his arms dangling between in legs. He didn't face me. He just stared out over the water.

"Why didn't you catch it earlier?" Dad simply asked.

I stole a glance at him. He was still looking out over the water. There was no emotion on his face. He was hiding what he was feeling from me. "I knew something was wrong. But Sammy wouldn't admit it."

"You should have called."

Should have called! He wouldn't come back for rats ass. The only time he would have is if we, like now, were in the hospital. "Dad, I called you when things got bad. You wouldn't have come regardless if Sam wasn't in the hospital. You wou-"

"Dean, I would have." He glared at me.

"No you wouldn't. I know you Dad. You would have just told me to take care of things." I shot back at him. I could feel the tension rolling off him. I could feel that he was trying to keep calm.

"You don't know that," Dad replied.

"What about that time when I was sick? When I was twelve and Sam was eight? Sam called Dad. You didn't answer. You didn't come." I was starting to get mad. He wouldn't have come. He never did. "Or when Sam broke his arm? Where were you? I called you Dad. Numerous times."

"I didn't get any of them."

He was lying. I knew he was. He got them. I know he did. He was just too caught up in finding Mom's killer. "Dad, there are more important things then finding the thing that killed Mom."

This time, Dad shot his head to face me. I could see the anger in his eyes. "If I find Mary's killer then everything will be done. I want revenge Dean. You wouldn't understand."

"What's going to happen when Sam and I are dead? You're gonna wish that you paid more attention to us. You know the hunter life Dad. We could die at anytime." I growled trying to contain my anger.

"Yes but I will make sure you don't."

This man was making me furious. "What if you aren't there?"

"I will be there when you need me."

I wanted to shout at him. Call him names that would make Mom roll in the grave. Make the devil want to come and recruit me for Hell. I bit my tongue keeping the words in my mouth.

Dad opened his mouth and I heard the five words I hate most. "Dean, I'm disappointed in you."

I looked out over the water and balled my hands. I felt my finger nails digging into my skin. I watched the ripples. Getting bigger like they didn't have a care in the world. "You think I wouldn't come. I'm here now. I do the best I can Dean. But you, you are selfish. You think of only yourself and Sam."

With that, he got up and left.

XxXxXx

I was still shocked about what Dad had said. I was selfish? He was the one who dropped his kids of in a motel and went to find the thing that killed Mom while Sam and I were barely making it by. I think of only Sam. Yeah, sometimes I might think about myself. 'Specially when it comes to girls, but Sammy is still my number one priority. If he needs something, I'll drop everything I'm doing and go see what he needs. I'm not selfish. I'm selfless. He may do the best he can do, but I know he can do better. I know he can treat us better. I know he can act like he cares about us better. I know he could do better.

My hands were still balled up when I walked into Sam's room. He was all curled up asleep. He was staring to get the color back in his face. They had taken the nose breathing tube out of his nose and he was breathing on his own now. He was starting to look more and more like the little boy I knew him to be.

I sat down on the chair that I had claimed mine when I first stepped into this room this morning. Man, that was only this morning? It felt like so much longer than that.

I sat there thinking about the converation with Dad. How much different could it have gone? A lot. I had no idea where he was. I had no idea if he was going to come back. He probably wasn't. He was probably going to go hunt the thing that killed Mom. Like he always did. Sometimes, I wished that Bobby was our Dad instead of Dad. Bobby knows us better. He actually took the time to get to know us. He took the time to find out what we liked and didn't like. I probably should have called Bobby instead of Dad. It would have turned out better.

I sighed looking at the sleeping form of my baby brother. "Sammy, remember that I'll always love you. No matter what happens down the road."


	9. Selfless

**Author's Note: **Christmas is over so now, I must update. Hope everyone had an awesome Christmas :]

Sorry for the long wait, Christmas was here and I wanted to watch my Supernatural seasons :]

XxXxXx

Sometimes, you need the people who are closest to you to help you. Not your dad or anything like that. Very good family friends. I wish I would have realized that earlier...

XxXxXx

"I wonna go home," Sam grumbled.

"I know," I sighed. It was the third day that Sam was in the hospital. He was looking like himself and I wasn't sure why he was still in the hospital. He was starting to get the color back to his face. His doctor was letting him eat more than usual. Nelson said he could go home tomorrow if he continued to eat the way he was. After that first smoothie, Sam hadn't argued to eat anymore. I guess that first one was hard but after that, he realized how much he was hungry. Dad hadn't been back since he left me by the pond. That was fine with me. He would only make Sam and me angry.

"I've been eating. So I can go home tomorrow," Sam repeated what Nelson had said.

I shook my head. "You have to eat food besides smoothies."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "I like the smoothies."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you have to eat them all the time." I pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess," Sam sighed.

"Sammy?"

"I know," He muttered.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" I asked raising an eyebrow. We sometimes did that. Twins said they could tune into what the other was thinking, but Sam and I could do it too.

"Because I know you." Sam said fiddling with the blanket.

"Right but you don't know me sometimes."

"And you don't know me sometimes," Sam counted.

"Touché," I nodded. "Anyway, promise me this won't happen again."

"It won't happen. I let the kids at school get to me. I shouldn't have. It was stupid."

I smiled. Sam knew what he had done wrong. That was good. It meant he wasn't going to do it again - hopefully. "Was Jeff one of the kids making fun of you?"

Sam shook his head. "No but he's friends with them."

"I don't want you talking to them anymore Sammy." I said. He didn't need to be talking to them if they put him in the hospital. I didn't want him to end up here again. It killed me to see him in such pain.

"I wasn't going to anyway," Sam said.

"Good."

"Dean, where's Dad?" Sam asked out of nowhere. Total change of topic. I hadn't told him about what happened between Dad and I. I didn't want to worry him. There was no need for him to know.

"I dunno Sammy," I raised my hands to show that I really didn't know where he was.

Sam slowly nodded. "Did something happen?"

"To Dad? No. Well, I dunno. I haven't talked to him in three days." I said. "Or seen him for that matter."

"Oh," Sam said.

"Hey Sam?" I asked turning my head away from him.

"Yeah Dean?" This time he didn't tell me he already knew what I was going to ask. He had no idea.

"Do you think I'm selfish?"

I turned back to Sam. I let the emotions flicker across my eyes. Sam gave me a confused look. He didn't know what I was talking about. He didn't know where it came from.

Sam sat cross legged in the bed and moved so he was closer to me. He studied my face before he answered. "Dean, you are not selfish. You care about me before yourself. You are the best big brother I could have." I smiled at Sam and was about to say something when he shook his head. "Yeah, you might be selfish sometimes but ninety-five percent of the time, you care about others. Whoever told you they were selfish, is wrong and is a bastard for calling you that."

I wanted to laugh. Sam had just called Dad a bastard. Man, if Dad ever found out... "Who told you that anyway?"

I looked down and then met Sam's eyes. "Dad."

XxXxXx

I glanced around the room. It was at least three in the morning and Sam was asleep. I still hadn't heard from Dad. I didn't know where he was or what he was doing. I think that was best for right now. Sam needed to get better and he didn't need Dad here worrying about him and pestering him. Oh, and the fighting. We defiantly didn't need that.

Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair again for the fifteenth time tonight. I looked back at Sam. He was fast asleep. The fall and raise of his chest was just enough to know that he was alright and that he was deep into his sleep. I could tell he was dreaming because he would occasionally mutter something. Most of the time I couldn't figure out what it was. But sometimes, I could make out bits and pieces of what he was saying.

I looked at the door and then back at Sam. I stood up and left the room.

XxXxXx

"Hello?" A tired voice on the other end of the phone answered.

"Bobby," I breathed into the phone.

"Is everything okay?" Bobby asked beginning to wake up.

"Yeah...well...kinda," I leaned against the wall and watched everyone in the waiting room. There were a couple of people. Just enough to keep them busy.

"What's wrong son?"

"Sammy's in the hospital. He's fine now. We're allowed to leave tomorrow. But, we have to be staying with an adult. Dad and I got in a fight and I haven't seen him in three days." I felt my shoulders tense up as the door opened. I saw a mother caring her newborn child. She was crying and there was obviously something wrong with the child.

"Alright, where are you? I'll come and get you," Bobby didn't even ask why Sam was in the hospital. He would save that for later.

"Thanks Bobby," I smiled into the phone. I felt my shoulders relax. "We're in Grand Island, Nebraska."

"I'll leave now. I'll be there about seven, eight," I heard rustling on the other end of the phone.

"Thanks Bobby, see you then," I hung up the phone and left the emergency room behind. I left the hospital behind and went back to the motel.


	10. Flicker

Emotions are hard to hide. Some are harder to hide then others. It takes a master to hide every emotion at the same time. I'm just not at the point. I wish I was…

XxXxXx

I glanced around the room looking for things Sam and I would need. I found our backpacks and stuffed clothes in them. Bobby had some more personal items at his house just in case for times like these. I took a quick shower and changed my clothes. I took note that Dad hadn't been here at all. The room was exactly like it was when I had to call 911.

I sat down on the bed frustrated with myself. Dad was missing. Sammy was in the hospital. I hadn't gotten a good night sleep in about three days. Dad was pissed at me. Sammy was getting better. I felt like I had done nothing to help Sam. Yeah he had told me that I was selfless. But now that I thought about it, Dad was right. I was selfish.

I shook my head. No. I wasn't going to think like that. What Sammy said was right. He knew me better then Dad did anyway. I stood up and looked at the clock four in the morning.

Grabbing the backpacks, I left for the hospital again.

XxXxXx

When I got back to the hospital, I snuck back to Sam's room. Going to his room, I didn't run into one nurse. No one stopped me. I saw a couple of patients awake. I also so a couple of family members awake. Like myself. Not being able to sleep. Too worried about the family member or friend in the hospital.

I passed a room and stopped. There was one light on the room and a women sitting in the chair. The women was sitting next to a bed with a child in it. The child was about Sammy's age. The child was obviously very, very sick. Just by the look of the child, I could tell how sick he was. I looked at the women and she caught my eye. She stared at me and nodded. I nodded back. With that nod, we had given an _I'm sorry _and _I hope that everything turns out alright_.

After the nod, I went to Sam's room. I sat down in my chair but got back up. There was a couch in the room and took refuge on that. I looked at Sam. He had moved since I left. He was all tangled in his blankets and his arms were underneath his pillow like he was hugging it. His face was buried into the pillow. I smiled thinking that was how Sam slept when he was feeling better. That was how Sam slept when he was himself.

I got up and untangled the blankets from my brother's legs. I covered him back up and went to try and fall asleep on the couch.

XxXxXx

"Dean?"

I tried to swat away whatever was bugging me. It didn't work. I turned my head and faced what was bugging me. I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw who was bugging me.

"Bobby," I sat up rubbing my eyes. I looked over at Sam. He was in the same position from when I fell asleep. Bobby sat down next to me. "What time is it?"

"About eight." I nodded. I had slept four hours straight. That was a lot more then I usually did. I rubbed my eyes again. I was still really tired. It was like all the sleep I hadn't been getting was catching up with me. "How much have you slept in the last couple of days?"

"Eight, maybe ten hours," I looked from Sam then back at Bobby.

"That's not enough sleep for a boy your age son," Bobby said. He was always the one who cared about us. He was always the one who put us first.

"I know but it's hard to sleep in a hospital. I'm surprised that Sammy has slept as much as he is."

"Speaking of Sam, why is he in the hospital? What kind of trouble did that boy get into?"

I looked at Sam while I told Bobby what happened. "He had been acting weird for about two weeks. He wasn't eating like he usual did. When he did eat, he ate very little. It got to the point where he wasn't eating at all. Then, he began to act sluggish. His moves began to slow down. It took more effot to just get changed. He was out of breath at the slightest movement."

"Why wasn't he eating?" Bobby asked running his hand through his beard.

"I'll get to that in a moment," I sad as Bobby nodded. "Three, well I guess four days now, at about two-thirty in the morning, Sam woke me up. He was covered in sweat and he was groaning my name. He then just…collapsed.

"So I called 911 and the doctor said he collapsed because he wasn't eating food which meant his body wasn't getting energy. Since his body was getting the energy he needed, it went into shock and shut itself down."

"Has he been eating?"

"Oh yeah. If you think he looks bad now, you should have seen him four days ago. The doctor had been giving him smoothies and today he is going to try denser food. If he eats it, he's allowed to go home." I looked at Bobby. He was searching my eyes for any emotion. I tried so hard not to show the hurt and pain and worry in them but I'm not that good at hiding that yet.

"Dean, what aren't you telling me?"

Bobby had obviously seen the emotions flickering in my eyes. I turned my gaze so I was searching the floor for something. Anything. "You know that Dad and I got in a fight…"

"Yes but you didn't tell me what."

"Well, he said I should have called him when I knew things weren't right with Sam. I told him he wouldn't have come back and it just went south from there. Basically, it ended with him telling me I was selfish and that he was disappointed in me."

Bobby turned my face so I had to look at him. "Dean listen to me, you are anything buy selfish. You care more about Sam then yourself."

"That's what Sam said." I said staring at Bobby right in the eyes.

"Because he is right. Don't listen to your Daddy boy. I think I know you better than your own daddy does."

"If he wouldn't have told me I was selfish and that he was disappointed in me at the same time, I would be fine. But it was just that and Sam and not knowing what to do…"

"You were overwhelmed?" Bobby finished for me.

"Yeah, that. I was and still am overwhelmed." I said agreeing with Bobby. "I mean Dad shouldn't put all this crap on my shoulders. I've looked after Sammy since I was four. I don't mind it but still, I'm seventeen. I should be worrying about other things besides trying to protect Sammy from the things that go bump in the night."

"I agree with you boy. Your daddy put too much on your shoulders."

I looked over at Sam. He was starting to wake up. "How are we going to find Dad?"

"He'll find you eventually. Don't worry."

I sighed. "Yeah, you're right."


	11. Just making sure

**Author's Note: **The final chapter is here. I want to thank everyone who has read this story and reviewed it. Thanks so much :]

I would also like to thank **Fuzzball457** because without her, this story would not be here. Thanks again!

Now, let's find out what happens.

XxXxXx

It takes a little "I'm sorry" to forgive everything. Sometimes it doesn't even need to be the those words. Sometimes it can be a simple implication that they are sorry.

Now, you know what happened to Sammy. Now you know what I went through. Now you know why I was beating up on myself earlier. Now you know that Sam is alright.

All you need to know now is what happens in the end.

XxXxXx

"Finally," Sam smiled feeling the air go through his air. He was finally allowed to leave the hospital. He had woken up at eighty-thirty and was surprised when he saw Bobby in the room. They had come in and given Sam some denser food. He had eaten half of it and claimed he wasn't hungry anymore. That was good enough for them. So, about three hours later, they were leaving. Since Bobby was an emergency contact, he was allowed to check Sam out of the hospital.

And now, we were in Bobby's car about two hours away from his house.

"What about school?" I asked not that I wanted to go but two kids disappeared from school and didn't go back. It was a small town school so there were defiantly rumors going around.

"Don't worry, I have that taken care of," Bobby smiled.

I glanced back at Sam in the back seat of the car. He was looking a lot better. His face was almost back to its original color and he was looking healthier. I guess eating actual food would do that to you. "Sweet because I don't feel like going to school." I extended my legs and crossed my arms.

"You're going to have to go. Your daddy wants you to get your GED." Bobby said.

I sighed. "I know and I'll get it."

"I was just reminding you."

I rolled my eyes and then closed them.

XxXxXx

"What do you boys want for dinner?" Bobby asked from the kitchen.

"Whatever, I don't care," I said glancing at Bobby. Sam and I were in the living room watching TV. We were just sitting here, not saying anything. That was fine with us. We weren't talking but we were telling each other everything was alright. Right now, Sam was tucked under my arm almost asleep.

I looked down at Sam. "You're gonna eat right Sammy?"

"Yeah," He murmured with his eyes closed.

"Okay, I'll have dinner ready in a few." Then, I heard the rustling of pans and the opening and closing of the refrigerator.

About ten minutes later, Bobby called from the kitchen again. "Dinner's ready boys."

I looked down at Sam. He was asleep. I gently shook his shoulder. "Sammy, time for dinner."

"Nnn," Sam muttered rubbing his eyes. "Alright."

"Eat some food. As much as you can," I reminded him.

"I know, I know," He grumbled following me.

I got Sam and myself some water. We sat down and Bobby dished out some scrambled eggs. We both muttered a thanks and dug into the food.

It was about half way through dinner when I heard the front door open. Bobby heard it to and he glanced at me. He got up and took a kitchen knife with him. I glanced at Sam who also had caught the noise. We stayed sitting and continued to eat our eggs.

I heard some rustling and then some talking. Then, I heard Bobby and the other person walk into the kitchen. I turned around to see Bobby not very happy and then an even unhappy face following him.

"Dad," Sam smiled turning around.

"Hiya Sammy, I'm glad to see that you are feeling better." Dad rustled Sam's hair.

"Thanks. I'm feeling a lot better," Sam turned around as John sat down in the only free chair.

"Dean," Dad nodded at me. I nodded back not saying anything. I continued to eat my eggs.

Bobby sat down after putting the knife back. "How'd you know they were here?"

"I went back to the hospital and the nurse said you guys checked out about an hour before I got there. They told me some man named Bobby checked Sam out. So, I came here." Dad explained leaning back in the chair. Dad looked at me. "You did the right thing with calling Bobby Dean."

I nodded knowing that was Dad's way of apologizing to me. I wouldn't get anything besides that.

XxXxXx

It was late at night and I knew Sam was awake. We were both in our room at Bobby's house. Dad was in his room. Bobby was in his. Dad hadn't yelled at us. It was like nothing had happened. He didn't care that we left without him knowing. I think he was just happy that we were alright. I glanced over at Sam. He was facing away from me.

"Sammy?"

He rolled over to look at me. "Yeah?"

"Come here," I patted the bed next to me. Sam got out of his bed and lied down next to me. I draped on arm over him. He was facing me so we could see each other's face.

"What do you want Dean?" Sam asked yawning.

"Just to know that you're alright."

"I'm fine Dean," Sam said pulling a blanket over him. That meant he was going to sleep with me tonight. Which was fine. Sometimes we did this. If something was wrong, Sam would crawl into my bed. If he was scared, he would crawl into bed with me.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure." I smiled.

"Mhmm," Sam muttered falling asleep.

I soon fell asleep knowing that my baby brother was safe and in my arms and that nothing else was going to get to him.

The End


End file.
